MegaMan X: A Story of Secret Love
by KurashuOtoko
Summary: Sometimes even a heart amde of stone is capable of loving. Meet Return X, and Alia, two repliroids on different sides who are in love. Will they be cuaght and exposed, or will their secret affair blossom into something more beautiful than life?
1. Chapter 1

MegaMan X: A Story of Secret Love  
  
Disclaimer: Irregular X/Return X, Alia, Megaman X, and all related charactres are copyright Capcom.  
  
~~~~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~Alia's Dream~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Alia was shaken awake by who seemed to be Megaman X, her knight in shining armor, but what seems to be isn't all was ture. The figure standing above her was Return X, a twist fun house mirror reflection of X, his dark blue helmet and purple face paint were the first dead give aways to Alia that it wasn't X. Return X raise his buster, seemingly to kill Alia. Was it eleven, or thirteen shots? Alia couldn't think straight, she heard the firing of busters, and then a thud. She turned, then with a horrified look on her face saw X, life-less on the ground. His blue armor was riddled with black marks, and dents. However that wasn't the scariest thing, it was the grin on X's face. It wasn't a grin of friendship, nor that of compassion. It was the grin of a twist madman. Had Return X come to save here, had X been infected with the virus and come to kill her? Alia felt something push her into her a capsul, and she passed out.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The Maverick hunter sirens wailed, Alia woke up.  
  
"It was all a dream," she thought. "Nothing to worry about."  
  
However her confidence turned to horror when she rounded the cornor. X's lifeless body laid on a stretcher, the same grin as before on his face. Alia was torn apart from the inside by emotions, and questions about what had seemed to be a dream. Had Return X fought of X to save her, or was it just a bonus to tear apart a girl's emotions while destorying your arch nemesis? Alia had no time to think now, she had to act. Taking up her coat, she left, not sure what to make of what she had seen.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Alia walked briskly through the streets. They were strangely empty, almost like this was one entirely horrible bad dream. She noticed a few people here and there, but they were mostly homeless people. As Alia passed a store, she noticed it was closed, long run down and raided. She felt a strange feeling, almost like someone was watching her.  
  
"Who's there?" Alia half-yelled, stopping to look around. "I know you are there."  
  
Even to the homeless people heard rambling to themselves, this seemed strange. Alia payed no mind to the various looks thrown at her, that is when it hit her. It was Return X, she didn't have to see him to know he was there. An even stranger feeling accompanied the feeling of being watched by Return X. She thought it was love, but Return X was a cold blood killer. But then again, the thought that X had come to kill her came back.  
  
"Return X," Alia yelled. "Is that you. If it is show yourself."  
  
A figure appeared by her side, he was clad in dark blue and cerulean armor.  
  
"All things will be made for you to understand." Return X spoke, almost in a riddle. Though it sounded like X's voice.  
  
"Huh?" Alia asked, as Return X disappeared into the maze of empty buildings. "Wait. I have something to ask you."  
  
Alia stood there, wondering what had just happened. had then been X? Or was it just another trick to break Alia's heart even more? She wondered, was she in love with Return X, or was it all a sheet pulled over her eyes? Alia was struck by the idea that maybe Return X loved her, after all Irregular X was meant to be a clone of X, and Return X was just a resurrected Irregular X. 


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~~~~  
~~~~Return X's Passion~~~  
  
  
Return X stood with his arms folded, his mind was not on the homeless people below him. Nor was it on his ultimate victory against his arch nemesis. It was on the girl he had saw last night.   
  
"Alia," Return X muttered. "Where are you?"  
  
No matter how malicious and cruel he was, he had found a fault in himself. A weakness that could lead to his ultimate demise. His ultimate demise at the hands of a woman, the very thought sent a shiver down his back. But at the same time he felt a feeling he had never felt before when he thought of Alia.  
  
"Alia," he muttered again."Alia, I...I..."  
  
Return X stopped, he hadn't known what had came over him, he shook it off. He would deal with Alia later, right now he need to meditate.  
  
"Alia," Return X found himself repeating the name over and over, and over.  
  
No mater how much concentration he poured into his meditation, Return X couldn't seem to shake Alia's face from his mind. He opened his eyes, and stood up. He felt the wind move around, filling him with something. Normally when he felt this he would be filled with anger, or hate. Anger and hate towards X, but now it was something eles. He felt warm, and for once his outlook on life wasn't so negative. He smiled, not the evil smile that was resevered for a finishing blow to an enemy, it wasn't the smirk that he was going to use for when he delivered the killing blow to X. It was a smile full of happiness, and joy. He had never done this before, he smiled to himself, and for Alia.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Alia walked down the halls of the Maverick Hunter HeadQuaters. She was embrassed that she had a soft spot for a twisted clone maverick clone of her recently deceased love. But yet, there she was in love with Return X. SHe couldn't talk to anyone for fear she would be labeled as a maverick, she couldn't go and track Return X and force him to talk, for fear that he would he would rip her limb from limb. She bumped into a fellow maverick hunter, she looked up, and jumped back in a bit of fright.  
  
"Shhhh..." the hunter said. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"But how..." Alia tried to ask, but the hand of the hunter covered her mouth.  
  
"Don't worry." the hunter spoke again. "Let's go to a more private room." 


End file.
